No more scary games after dark, but on second thought
by Tomm3197
Summary: When Tobuscus has a nightmare and seeks Gabuscus's protection thier friendship turns into so much more. Rated M for sexual content.


"Sleep… sleep like we practiced every night"Toby tossed and turned after having a particularly scary dream. He kicked off his blankets and sighed staring at the ceiling "I wonder if Gaybuscus would let me sleep in his bed." The younger male sat up and left the bed walking across his room and out into the hallway. He turned left and went down two doors. Cautiously opening Gabuscus's door Toby peeked in. Gabuscus laid on his bed sleeping quietly, the only light in the room was moon light shining in through the window. Toby snuck over to the bed "Pst Gaybuscus"he whispered. When no answer came he blinked and looked down at the mattress "I'll just explain to him what happened tomorrow"Toby said to himself. He lifted the blankets and climbed into the bed settling next to the larger man. Laying in bed with Gabuscus gave Toby a weird sense of safety. "Hn ah what?"Gabuscus murmured and turned looking down at Toby who laid next to him. "Tobuscus! What are you doing, get out of my bed"Tobuscus stared up at Gabuscus with big doe like eyes. "Gaybuscus-"Gabuscus interrupted "Gabe uscus"Toby continued without any sign of changing the name. "I had a bad dream can I sleep in here tonight"the large male was set on saying no until he stared into the giant hazel pools that are Tobuscus's eyes. He gave a defeated sigh "Fine but just for tonight"Tobuscus smiled widely and cuddled into the large male's arm.

Gabuscus sighed and tried to sleep again but he couldn't, his brain was stuck on the image of Tobuscus just a few seconds ago. So afraid and venerable he was adorable. Gabuscus noticed that while thinking of that image his pants have gotten tighter. Embarrassment and nervousness racked his body. He shot a glance to Toby who was curled up cuddling his arm which made the larger man's pants to go even tighter. Gabuscus cursed himself he never thought of Toby that way. He's been with so many girls and never thought of guys _that_ way so why is this happening now. Toby mumbled a little in his sleep snuggling his face into Gabuscus's arm. There was silence in the room until a small moan came from Toby the moan was followed by a name. 'Gabuscus'. Said male flinched a little as it was becoming very uncomfortable to have his pants on at that point. He looked down at Toby who was still asleep and on his arm. Did he really like Tobuscus that way? Gabuscus watched Toby sleep for another few minuets until Toby let go of his arm and shot up. Gabuscus flinched at the sudden movement and watched Toby who looked around frantically. Toby stopped looking when his eyes locked with Gabuscus's eyes. Toby's eyes were flooded with tears and Gabuscus's heart melted he sat up and hugged the smaller man. Toby clutched Gabuscus's shoulder with one hand and let the other slide down Gabuscus's chest stopping in the middle. Toby sat like that crying for a little bit until finally he calmed down and pulled away. The two males stared into each other's eyes faces not inches away from one another. "Toby I-" Gabuscus started but Toby leaned forward and closed the space between them.

Gabuscus was shocked but glad, it was the best kiss he's ever had in his life. His hand trailed down the slender man's body stopping on his hips, lifting the shirt a little he rested his hands on Toby's hips. The smaller male wrapped one arm around Gabuscus's neck and let the other hand comb through the ravin colored hair of the other male. The kiss lasted god knows how long but as soon as they parted both men felt empty. "T-Toby"Gabuscus said pulling the smaller lad closer to himself Toby shook his head and pressed their lips together one more time. This time Gabuscus took control and slid his tongue across the younger male's bottom lip asking for entrance. Toby let out a small moan and allowed the entrance into his mouth, the two men probed and tasted each other for a bit until Gabuscus broke away and started kissing down Toby's neck. He searched desperately for Toby's sweet spot finally finding it between Toby's shoulder and collar bone. Toby moaned loudly gripping Gabuscus's shoulders. Slowly, not to force Toby, Gabuscus pushed Toby onto his back. Gabuscus paced a single leg between Tobuscus's legs and continued making hickeys on the younger male. Once Gabuscus was happy with the amount of hickey's on Toby's neck and tugged at the bottom of Toby's shirt. Tobuscus's face was red with embarrassment and pleasure as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Gabuscus kissed down Toby's body stopping at his nipple to torture him a bit longer. As his sucked and nibbled on Toby's nipple his hands trailed from Toby's hips down to the hem of his pajama bottoms.

Slowly, not to alarm the young male, Gabuscus pulled off Toby's pants leaving the younger in just his underwear. Toby's boxer briefs were red and had a very obvious bulge, Gabuscus smirked and returned to Toby's mouth kissing him passionately. Toby linked his fingers in Gabuscus's pants and tugged at them. The older male took the hint and pulled them off showing his plaid boxers and the outline of his hard on. Toby blushed deep crimson and continued to kiss Gabuscus. After a while Gabuscus pulled at Tobuscus's boxer briefs. Toby's agreed and Gabuscus pulled them off slowly leaving Toby naked, his erection exposed to the cold air. Toby gave a small moan and tugged at Gabuscus's boxers. Gabuscus ablated pulling them off showing Toby how big his hard on really was. Toby moaned and pulled Gabuscus in for another kiss. The two kissed for a bit longer until Gabuscus pulled away "Toby a-are you sure you want to go through with this." Toby nodded "I need you Gabuscus"the larger male smirked and reached over to his nightstand opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed out a decent amount of lube onto his two fingers and returned the bottle to it place. Gabuscus gave Toby a small kiss before entering the first finger. Toby gasped at the new feeling and squirmed under Gabuscus. After Toby got used to the first finger Gabuscus added a second finger giving Toby a second to get comfortable with the second finger before he began scissoring the younger one. Toby moaned loudly signaling that he was ready for the last finger. Gabuscus quickly added the third finger again giving Toby time. Once Toby was familiar with the feeling, Gabuscus began pumping his fingers in and out of Toby causing Toby to become a moaning mess underneath him.

After a while of prepping Toby, Gabuscus pulled his fingers out of Toby leaving the smaller male to feel empty. Gabuscus pushed Toby's legs apart carefully an slowly pushed his erect member into Toby's tight entrance. Toby let out a mixture of a scream and a moan and gripped Gabuscus's shoulders tightly. Tears trickled out of Toby's eyes as he took in all of the pain. After a while Gabuscus continued by pulling out and pushing back in which resulted in another mixed scream/moan from Tobuscus. The other male felt nothing but pleasure feeling Toby's hot tight entrance wrapped around his hard member. "You're so tight T-Toby"Gabuscus managed to moan out between pants. Toby's whole body shook with the mix of pain and pleaser as Gabuscus continuously pulled in and out of him. Gabuscus panted heavily as he penetrated Toby. On a particularly hard thrust Gabuscus hit Toby's prostate sending a wave of pleasure through Toby. Tobuscus moaned out Gabuscus's name his breathing quickening. "F-faster please"Toby gasped out running a hand through Gabuscus's hair tugging on it a little. Gabuscus followed Toby's plea and quickened his pace aiming for Toby's sweet spot once more. Once Gabuscus got a rhythm going he continuously slammed into Toby's prostate making Toby moan loudly. "I-I'm gonna"Toby said warning Gabuscus who smirked and slammed into Toby's prostate once more. "Gabe!"Toby yelled out as he came all over both the men's chest. Gabuscus wasn't long after him screaming out Toby's name when he came. Both men sat in their position riding out their climax until Gabuscus pulled out of Toby and fell onto the bed next to him.  
The room was silent once again other than the heavy breathing of both men. Toby flopped over and laid a hand on Gabuscus's chest whilst resting his head on the older's shoulder. "T-Toby"Gabuscus said through heavy breathing "I love you" Toby smiled feeling the same way towards the larger man. "I love you too Gabe"Toby's eyes closed from exhaustion and he fell asleep. Gabuscus kissed the top of Toby's head and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, he fell asleep listening to the harmonic beat of Toby's heart.


End file.
